


Be a good boy

by AnimePervert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chair Sex, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loud Sex, Lust, M/M, Manga & Anime, Maybe - Freeform, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Riding, To Be Continued, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wet & Messy, Whining, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in a horny state, and Eren just so happens to be the only one around</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do as you are told

"Eren...come here" Levi motioned for him with a finger, eyes expressing such an erotic look. His face was barely flushed and his mouth slightly opened, faintly panting.

"...Why? Is it necessary?" He mugged him and arched his eyebrows at the man sitting across the room. That look...what was that about?

"Don't ask questions. Get your ass over here!" He was already starting to get annoyed by his disobedience. His erotic look turning into something devilish.

He got up and walked over with hesitation in each small step. His behavior right now, was abnormal and his tone of voice was just the same.

"Okay. I'm over here, so what do you want?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Get on your knees for me" He pointed at the floor and looked up at Eren with that erotic look on his face again.

"...What do you mean?" He dropped his arms to his sides and starred at Levi. He was motionless.

"I thought I said don't ask any fucking questions. Just do it" He, for some reason, lowered his body and got on his knees like he was told. He could have just left. Nothing was holding him back, the door was right in front of him, but he didn't leave. He was now on his knees in front of another man. 

"Good boy" Levi opened his legs and rubbed the swell in his pants, biting his lip and moaning a little as he slowly caressed himself. Eren blushed and looked away with his heart racing endlessly. Levi looked down and saw the redness on his face and smirked.

"You like that don't you? You like the way I touch myself and how I moan? Why don't you touch it?" He grabbed Eren's wrist and pressed his hand over his bulge and pushed his hips up to make his touch even harder. A small whine like noise escaped from Levi's lips with a small tilt to his head. Eren jerked his hand away and looked at the floor, his heart racing even more. He just touched Levi's cock. He felt how hard he was, how big he was. That noise he made. Did his touch really make him moan like that? He's never heard him make such a tempting noise.

Levi chuckled at his shy reaction and leaned closer to him. He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and pulled him closer to his face. His grip fairly tight. Eren's teeth grinding together to stop from winching in pain.

"Unbutton my pants" He whispered softly in his ear pushing his warm breath out onto his skin.

Eren gulped and did as he was told when he let his grip go. He unbuttoned them and slid them down far enough to expose his boxers.

"Now, take it out and jerk me off" He hesitated at first, but his resistance was broken. His flushed face, his hardness, his lusty voice, his irresistible body. There was no way he could stop now.

He pulled his boxers down with a force that made Levi's cock bob against his stomach. He dropped his eyes and his breathing became shallow. He gripped his hand around his cock and started stroking him. He could feel and hear Levi moving around and panting at his touch. His reaction made him more excited and less nervous.

"Don't be so gentle...do it....faster" He panted out, barely heard. He did it. He sped up his strokes and pleased him harder making his blissful moans of pleasure louder and longer. Levi suddenly tossed his head back and bit his lip. His body convulsed.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum..ha!...stop" He released his grip immediately and looked at a heavy breathing Levi. 

"Take your clothes off and get up here" Eren stood up and took his clothes off with Levi watching closely. His pants and boxers were first to go.

"Ugh. You're taking too long" He pulled Eren over onto his lap, his shirt unbuttoned and showing off his chest.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time" 

Eren yelled out and gripped at Levi's shirt balling it up tight in his fist.

"No! Ta...take it out!" His finger was thrusting deep inside of him, pressing against his walls. He couldn't take the pain it was causing him.

"You're not so tough now are you?" He listened to him plead for him to stop, but he had no intentions to stop. He did this until he was able to push 3 fingers in and he heard his cries turn into hungry moans.

"You're ready. Lift your hip up" He lifted his hip up, weak from resisting his preparations, and put the tip of his cock at his bud.

Levi pushed his cock up at his entrance and Eren lowered himself down on him. It hurt, but it wasn't nearly as painful as he expected. 

"Ride me. Move your hips like this" Levi gripped at his hips, slightly digging his nails in from being so deep inside of him. The way he tightened around him when he whined was enough to make him cum.

He rotated and instructed his hips in the way he wanted him to move on his body. Eren picked up quickly and moved his frame like he wanted.

"Fuck......nnn!...you're so tight. I'm gonna cum if you keep riding me like that" He was moving like he had years of experience. The way he rocked his body and thrusted down on him. He wasn't going to last long.

"I...I'm going to cum too" He wrapped his arms around his neck and thrusted once more before they both shuddered out moans and came together. Levi's body arched and his chest pushed hard against Eren's. Holding each other, their loud cries filled the room. They both caught their breaths trying to come off their orgasm high. Levi pushed Eren off of him and stood up with a mighty look on his face.

"Now clean this mess up" He wiped Eren's cum off his chest with a finger and wiped it on a nearby cloth. Eren put his clothes back on and turned to get what he needed to clean, but Levi suddenly grabbed his shirt and reeled his body back onto his.

"How about we do it again?"


	2. Another round

"Don't you have anything else to do?" He tried to move away from levi, tugging hard at the wrist that held him so close, but he barely budged.

"Yeah. I want to do you. Now, bend over and stop asking annoying questions" He pushed him down onto the chair that still displayed such a mess. Eren's hands quickly reached out and caught his weight, arching his back perfectly for Levi.

"Someone might hear us!" Even though no one was around then it didn't mean no one would be around now.

"So? Let them listen to us fuck. How about we put on a little show for them, hm?" His face was displaying such a serious lusty look.

"No!" Levi pressed himself against his ass grinding his hips a little, his pants already tight and swollen again.

He slipped a hand around Eren's thigh and slid a finger over the thick swell in his pants, touching him, teasing him, softly circling his finger around the heated tenderness.

"You're telling me no, but this...this right here is telling me yes" He unbuttoned Eren's pants and slid them down with his boxers, followed by him unzipping his own.

He gripped his waist and suddenly pushed into him with no warning, rocking both of their bodies together.

Eren gasped and held back a moan with a hard bite to the chair leaving deep teeth marks imprinted in the wood. The pleasure suddenly taking over his body.

"No. Don't hide your voice. It's no good that way" Levi grabbed him by his hair and hustled him to the floor.

Levi pinned his hands above his head, panting as he leaned closer to his face.

"Now, be a good boy and open your legs" Eren spread them apart and Levi eagerly moved closer, filling him again. Both of their breaths deepened and they both moaned out at the same time.

Levi moved in a little deeper, still pinning his hands down so he couldn't hide those arousing cries.

"I can't...hold back any longer" Levi forced out a deep moan and released his grip. Pushing Eren's legs up, he submitted in faster and deeper. Eren's back arched at the same time he gasped with a tight grip to Levi's shirt pulling him closer. Holding back his voice, he couldn't hide it anymore. His sweet sounds only excited Levi to do more, to make him make those sounds, but even louder.

"Hah!...I'm gonna...cum" A few more thrusts and Eren cried out he was going to do the same. Both filled to the brim with pleasure.

"...Inside...cum inside" Levi gripped his waist, digging his nails into the same marks he left on his body earlier, and pushed in one last time before he spilled his seed inside of him, and Eren followed by releasing on his own stomach.

Levi dropped his body on the floor and the both of them caught their breaths.

"Levi...?"

"What do you want you brat?" He looked over at Eren laying next to him, he seemed to be back to his normal self. Quite blunt and as uninterested in the world as ever.

"Where are you going?" Eren was getting up, but he wasn't leaving. He moved over and straddled Levi on the floor pinning his hands down, looking him closely.

"Get off" His face was neutral, but slightly annoyed.

"I love you"

"I know that, now get off of me before somebody gets hurt" He looked away, looking at something on the other side of the room. He knew he wouldn't hurt him in such a way, and Eren even knew better than to jump at those intimidating words he spoke of.

"Ugh, you never tell me you love me"

"You know how I feel about saying things like that" Levi had a different look on his face. Shifting from anger to a pout.

"Just say it once and I'll stop asking"

"*sighs* fine. Come here" He pulled Eren closer to his body and titled his chin up, exposing his soft lips.

"I love you" Levi leaned in to kiss him, but Eren was already one step ahead of him. He knocked Levi back onto the floor and kissed him instead.

"I'm happy" Eren kissed his nose and rested on his chest.

"Now, get off of me" 

"No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so close to 100 kudos!!!! So exciting XD 
> 
> @MikoVampire I tried lol not as dramatic as I wanted it to be, but love is definitely in the air:)
> 
> Confused? They basically have been together for a while, but sex was never a part of the relationship, but Levi was a little too hot in the pants and wanted to have sex with Eren for the first time. It wasn't the greatest first time either:( He's a little cold hearted and he didn't really consider Eren's feelings about it an Eren was shocked about it at first, but Levi still loves him and Eren still loves him!!! Levi can be a real asshole sometimes guys:'(
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and viewsssssssssssssssssss:)
> 
> My friend says "you do realize that Levi is too short to hit it from the back" lol oops. I wasn't really keeping his height in mind.


End file.
